1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information recording medium such as an optical disc having addresses recorded therein, an address generation method and an address detection method for the information recording medium, a recording apparatus for recording the data in the information recording medium, and a reproducing apparatus for reproducing the data from the information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The correlation of the address information of Blu-ray Disc is shown in FIG. 6 of JP-A-2008-41243. Paragraph [0010] of this reference contains the description that “The address unit number (AUN: Address Unit Number), as shown in FIG. 6, is associated with the physical sector number and the physical ADIP (Address In Pre-groove) address, and therefore, used effectively as reference information to search for the recording position.” FIG. 6 of the same reference shows that the physical sector number (PSN) with one address thereof allocated to a data as a sector unit and the physical ADIP address (PAA) embedded in a wobble hold the relationship defined as “32*PSN=3*PAA”. However, the five bits from bits 31 to 27 of PSN are not assigned to the corresponding PAA bit position.
In the case where the recording capacity increases, it is insufficient for the data amount expressed by the conventional length of 27 PSN bits shown in JP-A-2008-41243, the number of the PAA bits embedded in the wobble runs short. In the case where the number of PAA bits increases to keep up with the increase in the recording capacity according to the normal method, on the other hand, the wobble address structure is required to be reconstructed greatly.